<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Dreams by transfloralians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433180">Christmas Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfloralians/pseuds/transfloralians'>transfloralians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I forgot to post this, M/M, Multi, Other, he/him non-binary kirby, yes i know it's valentine's day but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfloralians/pseuds/transfloralians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas Eve, and Prince Fluff and Ribbon are sleeping over at their datemate's house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirby/Ribbon (Kirby), Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby), Prince Fluff/Kirby/Ribbon (Kirby), rock kandi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+lorena">my friend lorena</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this for my friend lorena for christmas, as a present, because they enjoy rock kandi (the ship's name) very much :) also featuring a few of hir headcanons!</p><p>i intended to post this earlier but never got around to it. i hope you enjoy reading and have a happy valentine's day! (or, if it is no longer valentine's day, just a pretty good day in general)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a cold night on Pop Star, and the usually-green meadows littered with glowing stars were covered in thick, thick blankets of snow. Falling snowflakes pattered against the window of a small, dome-shaped hut, as warm fire crackled on the other side of the room underneath three stockings, which had the names “Fluff”, “Kirby”, and “Ribbon” stitched into them.</p><p> </p><p>Barely heard, besides from that, was the soft snoring of a cuddling triad, buried underneath a dozen blankets in a hammock stuffed full with all things plush---pillows, duvets, toy animals, a certain pink puffball with a knack for getting into trouble, a prince whose body was made out of fabric, and a fairy clad in red. </p><p> </p><p>It was a peaceful and tender scene, with the Prince and Ribbon snuggled up to the sides of their lover. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in Dream Land dreams of wonderful things every time they sleep. I wonder what they were dreaming about? Perhaps they were dreaming a shared dream, one sweet like strawberries and vanilla.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stepping on grass and dirt that felt fuzzy like a blanket, Kirby padded through the sunny meadows towards a small chequered canopy, where sitting beneath it, around an open basket filled with candy, desserts, and other such snacks, were Ribbon and Fluff, snacking on sugar cookies and sandwiches, gossiping about recent events.</p><p> </p><p>Kirby made his way to his datemates, smiling and waving. “Hi<em>iii</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>They turned to face him, soft blushes on their cheeks punctuated by softer smiles tugging at their lips, which only grew bigger when Kirby sat down between them.</p><p> </p><p>They spoke. It was almost audible, voices formed from only memories to sustain.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Kirby!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Kirby!”</p><p> </p><p>“So glad you could make it!”</p><p> </p><p>And Kirby returned their greetings with equal gusto, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”</p><p> </p><p>The sky was a deep blue that had the texture of paint, with white, fluffy streaks trailing across it. The landscape around the trio was filled with trees with star-shaped, fabric leaves that gently swayed in the wind, looking like splattered watercolours against waxy grass and chalk bark. Sprawling meadows beyond were dotted with an array of vivid pastels not unlike Grass Land, made concrete with charcoal and ink. </p><p> </p><p>But the dream landscape quickly morphed into a murky darkness, as Prince Fluff cracked one eye open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as the flames in the fireplace were dying down, the door of the small hut gently creaked open. A penguin, wearing a red coat with a white fur trim with a silver beard hanging from his beak, quietly surveyed his surroundings. Kirby’s house was surprisingly neat and tidy for once, with books and accessories stacked and placed in an orderly fashion instead of strewn about the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Santa stepped lightly, his feet barely making a sound on the floor. His helper, an Elf whose mask was adorned with holly, followed carrying a bag of presents, all delicately wrapped.</p><p> </p><p>As Santa extinguished the dying fire, his helper made his way over to the hammock where the children lain, dead to the world.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, and gently laid down the bag.</p><p> </p><p>And thus, they got to work. Santa started to stuff each stocking with candy, careful not to make a single sound, whilst the round Elf placed and stacked numerous presents beneath or nearby a heavily-decorated Christmas tree. Soon enough, there was a huge stack of presents addressed to Kirby of the Stars, the Hero of Dream Land.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Prince Fluff and Ribbon received their fair share of presents, too. And after a moment’s consideration, Santa tied a bunch of mistletoe above the doorway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kirby yawned, groggily opening his eyes---Before immediately closing them afterwards because the sun was in his eyes. But after getting used to the bright glare, Kirby slowly and carefully got out of bed, careful not to disturb the fairy sleeping right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Fluff was sitting by the tree, shaking a present, before noticing Kirby was awake. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Fluff was too late to stop Kirby’s eyes sparkling, from shouting, </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Christmas</em>!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed reading and have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>